Probe assemblies may be operable at frequencies extending into the gigahertz range and capable of providing a transmission channel of well-defined impedance for the low loss transfer of signals to and from contact pads of a device under test (DUT). However, problems may occur during high frequency probing and testing of devices having a small output current.